


Viggo’s Unexpected Present

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas several years ago.  Friends, family and new lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viggo’s Unexpected Present

Title: Viggo’s Unexpected Present  
By: Carol   
Rating: NC17   
Characters: V/O, others  
Beta: ~N  
Summary: Christmas a few years ago with the boys, friends, and family.

 

Viggo stood in the dimly lit house, a warm fire burning in the fireplace behind him casting a glow onto the windows as he looked out across the snowy yard.

With a sigh he turned from the window, scratching behind the ears of the shaggy dog at his side.

"Maybe coming up here wasn't the best idea this year, was it, boy?" he asked the wagging dog. "If we'd stayed in LA at least we'd have something to do."

Sighing again, he wandered into the kitchen to start dinner for himself and the dog.

Finishing his meal, he cleaned the kitchen and settled in the living room to catch up on his reading. When he finally couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, he checked things were shut down for the night and went upstairs to bed.

The next day wasn’t much better; he still felt lost by himself, sitting in a lonely house in the Idaho back country. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, get out of the hustle and madness that was the city at Christmas time. Henry was going to join him and they were going to have an old fashioned Christmas. Then Henry backed out after he was already in Idaho and he’d decided to just stay, since there wasn’t anything to go back to Los Angeles for anyway.

The next day dawned brighter than the two before, light reflecting off the snow in the yard. Viggo lay stretching under the warm quilt, not wanting to get up just yet. Maybe the sunshine would mean a little warmer day. ‘Maybe Iago and I can take a walk today, get some fresh air,’ he thought while looking out the window.

He’d no sooner slipped his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up than he heard someone pounding on the front door.

“Who the hell could that be this early, out in the middle of nowhere?” he grumbled at the dog.

Grabbing his robe from the chair and stuffing his feet into well-worn slippers, he started down the hallway when whoever it was pounded again. Opening the door with a scowl on his face and a snippy comment on his lips, Viggo stopped with his mouth open.

“Mornin’, Viggo,” Dom said with a grin.

“Aren’t you going to ask us in, it’s right cold out here,” added Billy as he started to push his way past the flustered man, shopping bags in hand. Dom followed behind, carting a tree with him.

“What are you two doing here?” Viggo asked, completely perplexed.

“We were in the neighborhood,” Dom replied. 

“And we heard you were alone for Christmas, so we decided to fix that.” Billy grinned as he sat the bags he’d been carrying down. 

“You might want to step back,” Dom suggested as he rested the trunk of the tree on the entry floor. “Where do you want us to put this?” he asked a dumbfounded Viggo.

Viggo stood and stared, surprised at the sudden appearance of the pair, and at the baggage they had carted in.

“You might want to close the door, Vig, it’s a bit nippy out there,” Billy nudged.

Closing the door, Viggo turned to watch as his friends took the tree into his living room and set the bags, evidently filled with ornaments and trim, on the floor next to it.

“We need to grab our bags from the car, hope you have a place for us to sleep tonight. Long drive back into town,” Dom grinned.

Twenty minutes later found the three men seated around the kitchen table eating a hastily put together dinner and catching up, when they heard another knock at the front door.

“What the hell,” Viggo muttered as he got up, “I never have anyone out here.”

Opening the door, while Billy and Dom stood in the kitchen doorway grinning, Viggo was greeted by the smiling face of his best friend.

“You going to stand there looking like a goof all night or are you going to let me in?” asked Sean as he shoved past. 

Viggo closed the door and watched as Sean stopped to be hugged by the other two.

“About time you got here, we were beginning to think we’d have to eat soup for Christmas dinner,” Billy chided.

Sean took the box he was carrying into the kitchen, placing it on the counter, then dropping his bag to the floor.

“Any more of that left, and a cup of tea?” he called to his confused friend.

“Let me guess, you were just in the neighborhood and heard I was alone,” Viggo asked as he filled another plate and set a mug of tea before Sean.

“Some such,” Sean grinned before tucking into the hot food. “And before these two get any ideas, I’m taking Henry’s room for the night.”

As they watched Sean eat, they finished catching up on what they had all been doing since the last time they were together. Finally curiosity got the better of him and Viggo had to ask what was in the box.

“Christmas dinner, of course. There’s a large bird, and all the trimmings I could come up with. Can’t have Christmas without food, can we?” Sean grinned.

Dinner done, the four men took their cups to the living room. Settling on the couch, the older men watched and laughed as the younger two set about decorating the tree.

They were just sitting down to appreciate the twinkling lights reflecting off the ornaments when there was another, more tentative, knock at the door. Shrugging, figuring that the night was just going to be full of odd surprises, Viggo once again started for the door.

Opening it wide, sure it was another round of the Fellowship coming to brighten a lonely man’s holiday, he was surprised to see Henry standing there with his duffle bag in hand.

“Hi, Dad, Merry Christmas,” he grinned as he wrapped his free arm around his father. “Sorry I’m late, I was in charge of collecting your gift and it was late getting here.”

Hugging his son back, Viggo felt tears welling up. He hadn’t expected Henry at all. 

“You didn’t have to bring presents, Hen, just having you is gift enough,” he sniffed into his son’s shoulder.

“But this one was special, and imported,” Henry replied, pulling back and stepping aside.

Standing there, looking very tired, was Orlando.

“Lan?” Viggo asked, surprised.

“Surprise, Vig. Happy Christmas,” Orlando grinned nervously. “I hope it’s okay that I tagged along.”

“Of course it’s okay, come in. Seems we’re having a Fellowship get together this year.”

After settling their bags away, and inhaling the leftovers from dinner, the pair joined the rest of the friends in the living room.

The older men spent the rest of the evening on the sofa, sipping wine, laughing at and with the younger ones who were on the floor wrestling and goofing off. Viggo couldn’t believe how much the holiday had turned around in such a short time. The laughter and camaraderie was something he hadn’t realized he’d missed so much. But as the evening wound down, and midnight crept up, he began to wonder where he was putting everyone for the night. He decided to give it a bit longer before bringing up the subject when Sean stretched and yawned.

“Think my old bones have had it for tonight, Vig. Great night, thank you all for a great evening,” he yawned again as he rose.

“I was thinking the same,” said Henry and Billy at the same time, collapsing into yawning giggles.

“I suppose that means we need to work out sleeping arrangements, then,” Viggo replied.

“No need, Dad. We’ve already worked that all out.”

“Oh have you, now. And where were you putting everyone?”

“Well, Dom and Billy are camping out down here; there are two couches and plenty of room. And Sean is bunking with me.”

“And what about Orlando? What did you plan to do with him?” 

‘Because, to be honest, I’d thought he was bunking with you and I’d share off with Sean, I don’t think I can sleep if you put Lan in with me,’ he thought.

“Orli is sleeping with you,” Henry grinned.

‘Great,’ Viggo grumbled to himself.

As Viggo and Sean gathered cups and glasses to take to the kitchen, and Billy and Dom got settled in, Henry and Orlando headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Orlando asked nervously.

“Yes, I think it’s a good idea. You haven’t spent the last few years listening to him talk about you, watched him scan through magazines and websites for news and photos of you, known that the dad I know and love is spending his days waiting for you to wake up and love him back,” Henry answered.

“Maybe he wasn’t the only one,” Orlando replied softly.

Henry turned to hug his friend. “Just be yourself, Orli, and let him know.”

Orlando nodded and stepped into Viggo’s bedroom. Looking around the room, he could see so much of Viggo in the choice of furniture and decoration. Rich oak dressers and bed, ‘my god what a big bed’, scattered family photos, and there tucked in with the photos on a dresser was Orlando, smiling out, half Elf and half man.

Downstairs Viggo was as nervous as Orlando. He might have wanted him for years, but he’d never expected to have someone stick Orlando in his bed. Sean couldn’t stand watching his friend fidget much longer.

“Might as well go to bed, Vig. Nothing will happen that you don’t want to happen. Just let Orlando know how you feel. He’s not a boy anymore.”

“Yeah, I noticed that,” Viggo blushed.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to your doom,” Sean chided.

Stopping in front of Henry’s bedroom, Sean wrapped an arm around Viggo’s shoulders and squeezed before going into the room and closing the door.

Taking a deep breath, Viggo stepped into his own room, closing the door softly. There, stretched out under the bedding, was the one thing he’d ached for.

“Hi,” he said nervously.

“Hi,” Orlando said, just as nervous.

“Lan, I..”

“Just come to bed, Viggo. Everything will work out.”

Viggo nodded and started to undress. Orlando watched, trying not to be too obvious about it, but appreciating the view. ‘He’s still the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,’ he thought as Viggo stripped off his jeans and stood in nothing but his boxers.

Stepping around the side of the bed, Viggo slid under the covers next to Orlando. The two men lay there, staring at the ceiling, afraid to move, unsure of where to start.

‘Screw this,’ Orlando thought. 

“Vig, Henry said I need to talk to you. About how I feel,” he started nervously.

“Yeah, Sean said the same,” Viggo said, taking a deep breath, “and maybe it’s time I listened to him.” 

Turning to look at Orlando, Viggo continued. “Orlando, I love you, I think I’ve always loved you. I know I’m not a young man anymore, and I’m probably being a fool..”

Orlando interrupted him by leaning over to place his lips against Viggo’s. “If you’re a fool, then so am I,” he said softly as they parted. “That’s what Henry has been pressing me to tell you. I love you.” And he kissed Viggo again, not so gentle or chaste this time. Moaning, Viggo wrapped his arms around Orlando. 

The two settled against each other, hands sliding and mapping hard muscle and smooth skin. Soon that wasn’t enough, the need to feel skin having them pulling at shirts and shorts until they were both bare and rubbing together.

“I hope you have supplies, because this isn’t enough. I’ve waited too long to have you,” Orlando moaned.

“Drawer, nightstand,” Viggo murmured against Orlando’s neck.

Pulling away for a moment to grab what they needed, and knocking a few things to the floor, Orlando lay down atop Viggo, who spread his legs to let Orlando settle between them.

Orlando didn’t need any more permission than that. Flipping the lid on the lube, he coated his fingers, reaching under them to run damp fingers up the crevice of Viggo’s ass until he found what he was looking for. Teasing at the tight opening, he slipped lower to suckle at Viggo’s nipples, loving the groans coming from his lover. He liked the gasps he heard better when he bit down just as his finger slid inside.

By the time he had three fingers inside, Viggo was a quivering, begging wreck.

“Please, Lan, now, I need you,” he whimpered.

Orlando slipped his fingers out and rolled on a condom, slicking himself and gently sliding into Viggo’s tight heat. Rocking gently, Viggo rising to meet each thrust, it didn’t take long before they were both panting and ready for release. Reaching between them, Orlando shuttled his hand over Viggo’s shaft, being rewarded by Viggo gasping his name as he came, spattering them both with his release. Orlando followed a few strokes later, filling the condom and collapsing against Viggo’s spent body.

Later, after they’d recovered and napped a bit, Viggo took a turn at showing Orlando that he could make love as well as, and in Orlando’s opinion better than, Orlando did.

They awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and bacon downstairs. Deciding that a shower before joining the others might be in order, they headed to the bathroom, enjoying washing each others back, and other parts.

Stopping at the kitchen door, they were reminded once again how much they’d both missed their friends. While Sean tried to cook breakfast he was distract by the antics of Dom and Billy as they played back and forth, and Henry stood at the sink doing dishes. 

Turning to yell at the Dom for something silly, Sean spied the men standing at the door.

“About time you two finally got down here. You were going to miss breakfast.”

“Here, Dad, you and Orli sit down and we’ll get your coffee and food,” Henry motioned while wiping his hands dry.

Viggo and Orlando sat very gingerly next to each other, hands resting together under the table. They weren’t sure how anyone else would take to their being a couple.

Sean stood smirking while Henry blatantly grinned watching them.

“You two can knock off trying to be secretive. None of us got much sleep last night, what with all the noise coming from Viggo’s room.”

Viggo and Orlando turned several shades of red and started to apologize when Henry said he was happy they’d both liked their Christmas present.

“Christmas present,” Viggo asked confused.

“I don’t recall any present,” Orlando chimed in.

“Of course, present,” Billy said. “What did you think we brought Orlando all the way over here for, if not to finally get the two of you together.”

“We were tired of the moping and moaning all the time,” Dom added.

“And we couldn’t think of anything either of you wanted more than each other,” Sean finished.

“Well, they do have something there,” Viggo admitted.

“And I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell them I won’t be going back anytime soon. Now that we have each other we’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

Viggo grinned and leaned over to kiss Orlando. “And that’s perfectly fine with me. Thank you, everyone, best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten.”

The rest of the day was spent with more talking, more silliness from the younger men, presents, food, and plenty of cuddle time for the new happy couple.

~the beginning~


End file.
